Braving the Unexpected Winter
by skylerchili
Summary: When he first met her, she was the untouchable queen. The point of the mountain he can never reach. The winter he can never storm. Surprisingly she noticed him. I'm really sorry, but I'm no good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Skyler here and I just want to clarify a couple of things. P.S. This author's note may a little spoiler for the movies but nothing major. Anyway, I watched the movie and it was just BEAUTIFUL! I know Elsa didn't end up with anyone nor did she develop any romantic interest for any characters in the movie (that's the little spoiler, just wanted to make sure) so no need to tell me that. This is just something my mind thought of and just can't help but write it down! Anyway, I know characters don't need to have a romantic relationship to be happy, but sometimes why not imagine that character fell in love anyway? Anyway, I'll stop pointless little babble. Oh, and I apologised for any of the grammar and spelling mistakes you may notice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters only the OC here!. They belong to Disney and I just doing this for fun!

* * *

_Him_

When he first met her, she was the untouchable queen. The point of the mountain he can never reach. The winter he can  
never storm. She's a nice person yes, a generous and kind queen; but their conversations were small, the smiles were polite – nothing like the ones she would give to her sister, the reindeer, Kristof, or even the strange _living snowman?!_ He doesn't mind of course; they were strangers to each other, not knowing of the other's presence. Okay, maybe he knew of her but she has never heard of him. He was just a rock among other rocks in her mountain. A small snowflake amidst the snowstorm. Yet as distant as they were, he couldn't help but yearn for more. To see a smile worth of summer directed at _him._ To know the young girl behind the regal mask, to see and feel the _passionate fire _beneath the ice. He shakes his head, this is just an infatuation he thinks. A dream that cannot be. A reality he can never achieve. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope when her beautiful eyes catches his plainer ones. _Maybe, _he hopes.

_Elsa_

Surprisingly she noticed him. His hair colour was as common as a drop of water in a lake. His eyes are warm and inviting yet lacks the strikingness of others to make it standout. Yet she noticed him out of all of the guest who attended. From other plain looking ones, to the more... Interesting ones. When she meets him, she acts indifferent – she makes small talks and sends him small polite smiles. She treated him like all the other unfamiliar guests. Acknowledging their existence yet not completely; keeping polite and respectable distance. Yet something about him captures her attention for a moment. He might be a single snowflake within a storm, but each snowflake has a beautiful unique pattern. Though the moment lasted briefly their first meeting wasn't the last.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Or leave it as is?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Skyler here and here's the 2nd chapter!  
Thanks to WonderstuckWithDisney, YumeNina, and 3 guests for reviewing! And to WonderstruckWithDisney, YumeNina, QueenOfMyPlanet, LtRonaldSpeirsFoo, Kay 0210, and Katiekat2500 for following the story and for Annika Kisha who favourited the story! It means a lot! Especially to a newbie like me! Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter, tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

* * *

Him.

Their second meeting took place a month after the first and was unexpected. He was going through the forest located a bit far from the borders of Arendelle, hoping to find some fresh herbs when he noticed the air began to get colder and the snow was circling nearby. Curious, he follows the trails, guided by his lantern and the light of the full moon, in the air until he reaches a clearing with a young woman in the center. She was wearing simple blue dress and a brown cloak with the hood down, showing her head. He immediately recognizes the platinum blonde hair and the pale face – It's the queen. _What she is doing out here?_, He wonders. Keeping silent, he decides to watch her.

He watches as her eyes close in concentration as her arms and hands started to move, ice and snow following their trail. Suddenly, her eyes opens and sharpened. She raises one arm and an icicle rose from the ground. She waves the other and smaller icicles began to surround the larger first one. Her magic contrasting beautifully against the darker atmosphere. Light against dark. Carefully, she begins to mold the larger one. Twisting in one place, pulling at another and pushing it. The ice began to take shape until a smaller replica of the castle stood in its place. Satisfied, she continued to the smaller ones, carefully doing the same till the town is complete. She then begins to create and weave small banners and started to decorate the town. Hanging a banner here, placing a bouquet of flowers there, and adding a bit more there. From a simple town to a more festive one, she never stops, pushing her creativity to the next level as she out does herself from one moment to the other. Never noticing the eyes admiring eyes that drew closer.

His eyes widen in admiration as the artist crafts her work. So captivated was he that he unconsciously drew closer to her until –

_Snap_

He steps on a twig, breaking the woman's concentration. Her head turns to his direction, her shocked blue eyes meeting his muddy green ones.

Elsa.

As soon as dusk fell, she escapes from the castle. She loves her sister, her people but she couldn't help but yearn for that same freedom she experience 3 months back when she first revealed her powers, albeit not intentionally. To able to use her magic without accidentally hurting anybody. She learned control, but she can't help but fear the consequences. So she runs, from the castle, from her partial cage to be completely free for just one night. She enters the forest far from Arendelle and finds a clearing. _Perfect, _she thinks smiling genuinely as she puts down her lantern. She raises her hand and begins the magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! It's been... a week since I last updated and it's... currently 5 am! (posted probably on 9 December 2013, Or possibly... 8 December 2013 for those in the west!) Sorry for not uploading it sooner but college life hectic and adding the fact I'm not exactly the best student... You get the idea. Another reason for why it's a bit late, is that I'm not really sure of this chapter and I had a bit writers block, but anyway, HERE IT IS! AND IT ACTUALLY HAS SOME DIALOGUE! Well, tell me what you think! It helps me know what I need to improve one and etc. Thanks for taelorraye, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, WonderstruckWithDisney, and jhellou (Yes, but I'm a bit new at this and I'm not really sure of what I'm doing, so please be a bit patient with me - And I'll try to make it longer... Not sure how.) for reviewing! Thanks to Angue91745, MitzvahRose, , and jhellou for favouring the story! And 18 followers for a little over a thousand words? You guys are awesome! I hope you guys like the new chapter! Oh, I'm don't really know the names of the head maid and the head butler... So... I kinda chose random ones... Yeah...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The moment he heard the twig snap, he cursed inwardly. In an attempt to prevent an awkward situation, he quickly began a conversation.

"Nice castle." If the queen wasn't present, his hand would have gladly greeted his face.

_Seriously? _He thought to himself, annoyed. Is 'Nice castle' all he could think of? But luckily, Lady Luck blessed him. It had somehow worked.

The queen quickly regained her composure and upon hearing her audience's comment (& his slight embarrassment at the said comment) couldn't help but chuckle. "...Yes, it has been a while since I had some time to myself, and I admit I missed doing this sort of thing." A hint of laughter was present in her voice as she gestured to her work of art.

"Well, it seems you have truly outdone yourself, your Majesty." He said sincirely. Upon speaking her title, he immediately kneeled before her. "Good evening, your Majesty, forgive me for not greeting you properly."

"Please, it's alright." She accepted his apology and gestured him to stand, "There is no need for such formalities right now, it is late after all, Aodan." As he stands, he gave a small start at his name being mentioned. It did not go unnoticed. "Is something the matter?" Her dark blue eyes held concern.

"I-It's nothing, I'm just a bit surprised you remember my name," He assured her. "After all, we met barely a month ago, and just held a small conversation." He added after a pause.

"I find it important to remember every subject's face and name." She tells him, her voice is soft as the snow she makes yet somehow firm as ice. "I may not be able to remember everything about everybody that I met and will meet, but the very least I can do is to remember their names." Smiling fondly at her small ice kingdom she continues, "I am the queen, it is my role to protect this realm, to serve the people."

He couldn't help but smile at her love for her kingdom. _Her devotion is admirable_, he thinks. He coudn't help but feel a lucky to meet her again, that their second conversation is warmer compared to the first.

Taking a better look at her, he saw that while she wears a simple blue dress, her grace is ever present. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair was neither at the bun for more formal occasions nor was it styled in the messy yet endearing braid she sometimes wear. It was let down with a couple simple pins at the sides, keeping the hair away from her face. Her beauty is still ever present.

He quickly fought down a blush, moving the torch farther from his face to hide his small and slight sign of his puppy love.

"The people are lucky to have you as their queen." He commented, slightly looking away.

"I supposed. But I am just as lucky to have them." She said, turning her a bit to the side to hide a small blush brought on by the comment. "It's not everyday people accept a monarchy with magic."

"Either way, we are truly lucky, you Majesty." He concludes, his face keeping the small smile.

Elsa.

As her blush fades, Elsa looks closely at the familiar stranger, taking in his lean and slightly musular frame in his simple attire of trousers, tunic, and his own black cloak. In his right hand is his lantern which for some reason is a bit far from his face and a small woven basket lay on the ground at his side. _I wonder what's he doing out here at this time?_ She thought. She gave in to her curiosity.

"So, what are you doing here? Out in the forest in the dead of night." She asked him.

Aodan lightly tousled his short rich brown hair in slight embarrassment, "... I was gathering some herbs for breakfast tomorrow..." his voiced slowly trailed off at the end. She noticed that while he is smaller and less muscular than Kristoff, his voice is surpridingly a tad deeper.

"Gathering herbs? In the night?" She said doubtful as she raised a slender brow. Who would travel in the night to gather _herbs_.

"Yes, though not usually." He admits sheepishly, "There are times that I have the urge to go out and gaze at the stars. This evening is one of those times. The herbs were just a bonus." He gives a small grin at that. He raises his head, gazing at the stars. The early autumn wind ruffles their hair slightly.

She smiles at that, "I see. The stars ARE beautiful tonight." She follows his lead and gazes at the stars too. Her smile slowly turns into a grin as she takes in the beauty of the stars.

"Yes, yes they are." He agrees, slowly becoming more captivated by the celestial bodies. "At times, I wish time would stand still and let me gaze at them. To memorize every pattern and constellalion. To just forever take in the beauty of the mystic and majestic night." He shakes his head slightly, breaking from his trance. "Sorry, your Majesty. I sometimes get too captivated by the stars." His smile now held a small amount of embarrassment.

She give a small snicker at that. "It is fine." She assures him. "You must have a deep love for the stars to be so entranced by them though?" She asks.

He nods, "Yes, my Father would carry me on his shoulder and point to the stars, naming them to me. Mother would also add small stories about each of the star." He smiles fondly at the memories. "They made it a small tradition. They would randomly wake me from time to time just to do that. You can say that's where the urge to look at the stars came from." His muddy brown eyes twinkling slightly.

Elsa smiles at his story but it slowly fades as memories of her own parents arose from her mind. She pulls her cloak closer to her as she gazes at the stars once more. _I wonder if they're watching me right now... _She thinks, _Will they have apporved me revealing my powers?_ Her eyes were tearing slightly. Uncertainty dwelling in them.

Aodan.

He noticed that she braced herself tightly, seeing her slightly upset, he changes the conversation.

"Though, does you Majesty usually go into the forest at night?" His asks, his tone slightly teasing.

She looks at him, eyes slightly watered enough for him to notice. "No, not usually." Her voice betrays her small tears. "I just wanted to be free of the castle walls... sometimes." Looking at the clearing, she adds, "And this part of the forest may be a bit far from the town, but close enough to avoid danger."

"I agree."

She continues, "I don't think Martha and Kai, the head maid and the head butler, would appreciate the ice in the ballroom." She laughs at the thought. "And like I said, I missed doing this."

He laughs along with her. "I don't think they would." He agrees, "And just as I said before, it is a beautiful castle. You are quite the artist, you Majesty." He complements her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him brightly. He quickly turns. _Must I always blush?! _He thought to himself, eyt again annoyed. Her voice cuts through his thoughts. "I'm afraid it's getting a bit late... or early." She chuckles lightly. "And I still have duties to attend in the morning, I'm afraid I must go." She flashes him an apologic look.

"N-No! It's quite alright, your Majesty!" He said, slightly flustered. "I understand."

She looks at him in amusement. "Thank you then, for your time."

"The pleasure's mine, and once again good eveni- err- morning, your Majesty." He said as he once again kneels at her presence.

She looks at him and opens her mouth, about to say something, but stops and shakes her head. "Yes, and good morning once again" Pulling up her cloak and lifting her lantern, she strays from the clearing and onto the path to the town. _A very formal person he is sometimes._ She thought, amused as she heads back to the castle.

His eyes follow her until she fades from his view. Once she is completely gone-

SMACK

His free hand greets his face in an epic facepalm.

"_Nice Castle?_" He rants to himself. "Seriously? What on earth was I thinking?" He grabs his basket and slowly makes his way back to his small cottage just at the edge of town, thoughts of gathering any herbs far from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It's been a while, and sorry for the WAy late update, but here it is! Chapter 4! I want to thank you guys for reviewing, favouring, and/or following this little story! Thanks again to The Legend of Rune Factory (Thank you! Though if you think or any of you guys think I may making Aodan a bit too Mary/Gary sue-ish, let me know, Feed back always help me improve! ;) ), jhellou(Indeed he does!), Eclipsestorm4 (Thanks! I apologized for the long wait), WonderstruckWithDisney (I agree with you there! X3 It was something that I couldn't help but put there!), Asuka Kawashima (Thank You! Though, I'm only part Filipino. I'm mostly Chinese (And a bit of german blood in me as well). Though, I'm quite useless with the Filipino language... Never really my strong point despite living in the Philippines for all my life.), and the 2 Guests (Thank you both! :) ) for reviewing! Also 36 following?! I love you guys!

Oh, I also apologized in advance for any errors you may see. Point them out and I'll fix it right up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elsa.

The autumn noon was cool as Elsa walks along the corridors of the castle with Olaf and his flurry. The young queen finally has a day off, not needing to sign, read, write, meet any dignitaries, read some more, and do any paperwork for 24 hours. Needless to say, she was relieved to finally have a day to relax.

"It's great that you finally have a day off Elsa!" The snowman chattered amiably to the queen, his black stony eyes were shinning. "I mean, it's been a long time since we last just hang out!" Olaf gave a small frown at that. It's been… 2 weeks? Or more since all of them were together, not held within any offices, in the mountains digging for ice, or having any lessons. 

"Me too, Olaf," Elsa smiled at the snowman, her royal icy blue eyes showing her own happiness and relief at being finally free from her office. "So, how's your reading classes with Anna and Kristoff going?" She inquired the snowman. 

When everything finally cooled down (or in this case, warmed up) from the icy incident, they soon discovered that Olaf while being able to speak as good as any adult, barely has reading capabilities of a five year old child. Finding out about this, Anna soon took it upon herself to teach Olaf how to read and, when not doing any ice deliveries or any queenly duties, Kristoff and Elsa tagged along as support… And to make sure everything goes smoothly and to keep Anna falling from shelves while trying to retrieve a book far from her reach. Surprisingly, Olaf was a fast learner and had graduated from "picture books with some words" to more advance books.

"It's going great!" Olaf said, "I can read on my own for a while now and don't have to use the dictionary that much any more." He paused for a bit, "Though, I kinda like reading and all, nothing beats hanging out with you guys!" He admitted, grinning at the fun times they helped teach him to read. 

"I agree," Elsa smiled at the snowman, touched by his words. Her own blue eyes brighten as an idea came to mind. "How about we head to town?"

"Town?"

"Yep," She answered, "There's a small bookshop there from what I recall from the reports." She shivered a bit at the memory of paperwork. "Let's take a look! And you can buy some books, as a gift for improving on your reading!" She added with a wink, "My treat of course."

Olaf jumped for joy and quickly took her hand, "Well, let's go Elsa! I can't wait to find more books to read!" He pulled her to the entrance and suddenly – 

"Hey Elsa, where's the bookshop?" Elsa heard as she tumbled slightly from the sudden brake.

Laughing, she took his woody hand in her own pale one and began to lead him, "I think it's this way Olaf."

Later, the old baker almost had a heart attack when the _Queen of Arendelle _and _a talking, living snowman_ suddenly appeared asking for direction to the small bookshop. Though, he was more surprised at seeing Elsa than Olaf, the latter being around town from time to time.

His brown eyes trailed the duo as they left, silently wondering why the duo themselves left the castle and not send someone else to get the books. He shook his head and went on to business. _Nope, nothing like Corona, that's for sure. _He thought.

* * *

Aodan.

He resolved that the next time he would meet her, he wouldn't act like a fool (He still couldn't get over that 'Nice Castle' comment). Unfortunately for him, his plan was foiled by a snowman. A _living, thinking, and _(Possibly) _breathing snowman_ named Olaf.

Aodan was working in the bookshop, shelving and organizing the books when a he was suddenly interrupted –

"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs," A voice suddenly rang through the almost empty bookshop, freaking him out. 

"Ah!" He jumped back as the snowman suddenly appeared beside him with his personal snow cloud. "Uhh… Hi?" Though this was the first time he talked to the snowman, it wasn't the first time he saw Olaf, since the snowman is usually around town from time to time but he couldn't helped but be surprised. IT'S A TALKING SNOWMAN FOR HEAVENS SAKE! 

"HI!" Olaf said, enthusiastically. "Was it me or did you sound like a girl when you screamed?" Olaf innocently continued, embarrassing the brunet but was chided by an approaching queen.

Instead of the simple style of the dress she wore a week ago that night, she now wears something more presenting her status as a noble yet simple enough that an outsider may not recognize her as a queen. From a simple light blue dress to a more formal yet casual royal blue dress with her signature slit, which allows her to move a bit more freely. Her hair now styled to her signature wild banged braid. Aodan felt his face slightly heat up a bit at the sight of the blonde beauty but soon overcame it. He was working after all.

"Olaf," Elsa's voice contained more than a hint of amusement at the spectacle. "It's not nice to sneak up on people like that." Her voice was soft as that night Aodan noticed.

"Y-Your Majesty! G-Good afternoon!" Aodan greeted as he kneeled infront of her. "And it's quite alright, it's also my fault. I wasn't paying attention." _He was as formal as ever_, she noticed. _A bit of an endearing quality_ _though _she thinks. Aodan turned to the snowman, "Good afternoon to you too, Olaf."

"Good afternoon to you too!" Olaf greeted in return waving his wooden arm. "Sorry for scaring you a bit back there, but anyways, what's your name?"

"Aodan, a pleasure to meet you Olaf." Aodan smiled at the snowman before turning his attention back to Elsa, 

"If you insist," Elsa said, eyes still glimmering in amusement. "Do you work here?" She asked. Her blues eyes were looking around the shop as if searching for something. 

"Yes," He nodded standing up. Noticing her looking around he continued. "Is there something you're looking for, your Majesty?"

The queen shook her head. She walks towards the shelf Aodan was just shelving. "Nothing in particular, it's actually Olaf who's looking for something." His eyebrows rose slightly at this hinting a bit of his bafflement. 

"Oh?" He turned to the snowman. "So, what can I do to help you today?"

"Hm…" The snowman hummed. "See, I'm looking for a book about summer!" His eyes sparkled at the thought of reading about his favourite season. "Anything about it! The games I could play during this time, the amazing flowers growing, the perfect weather, AND. SO. MUCH. MORE." If his eyes sparkled before, they were practically _blazing _now.

"Hm..." Aodan hummed, cupping his stubbled chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "We have books of fauna and flora that grows and thrives during summer, and maybe something about the weather but I'm not sure though about the games," He gestured them to follow him to another shelf.

"We can look though. Feel free to browse the shelves." He told Olaf, "Just be sure to be careful not to damage the books alright?" He gave Olaf a small grin.

Olaf nodded, "Don't worry Aodan! I'll make sure to be extra careful."

Satisfied with the answer Aodan turned to the queen. "Are you sure you're not looking for anything your Majesty?" He asked her once again. He gestured to the modestly sized shop, "This place may be a bit small compared to any other shops, but it still has a fine selection of books." He smiled proudly at her.

She giggles at his dedication to his work.

"It's quite fine," Elsa answered, "I don't have a lot of time to read, with work and such." There was hint of longing in her voice. It's been too long since she read just for pleasure and not because of work. She missed just sitting near the fire place, a good book in hand, and a cup of tea in the other. To be able to just dive in to the book and immersed herself in the stories – She shakes her head. Once she heard Aodan began to speak, she turned to him.

"Well, if you're sure, your Majesty" Aodan said, "But remember, this little shops is always open to you if you ever need a book to read." He directed a small shy grin at her "Of course, on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. From eight in the morning 'til 3 in the afternoon."

"Thank you," She appreciated his gesture, "I'll keep that in mind." Elsa returned his grin with a small smile of her own. Suddenly their eyes connect. Icy blue met an earthy green as silence began to surround the two (Well, mostly silence. Olaf was in the background looking through each book carefully, remembering his promise. "Hm… Not this one. Not this one either… Ah! This is good!" His muffled chatter can be a bit heard in the shop.)

"You have beautiful eyes," Aodan suddenly blurted, too caught up in the moment. Realizing he said that out loud, his face quickly turned a deep red. _Is this going to become a habit? _He questioned himself.

Elsa's face mirrored his when she heard him. "Uh… Erm… T-Th-Thank you!" The normally composed queen stuttered her gratitude at the sudden comment, her face ironically heating up and her blue eyes widening. "Umm… You too? I mean… Your eyes are also… _exquisite?_ Ah, I mean wonderful!" In a rare moment, she was a bit lost for words. Some snowflakes surrounded them that moment but was quickly washed by the wind.

"Thank you," He replied, his face still burning. Thankfully, he was saved from a sudden (and possible) awkward conversation by his boss and the shop's owner, Christian Anderson. Though the older man was around his early fifties, he was fit and only a small amount of scatted greying hairs were found in his still full head of black hair.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," Chris greeted with a bow Elsa. After straightening himself from the bow, he introduced himself. "The name's Christian Anderson, your Majesty." He gave her a friendly grin. "Though everyone calls me Chris." He eyed to two curiously.

She gave him a small smile, though her cheeks still held a small blush, "Good afternoon as well, Chris." She silently thanked Chris for saving her from an awkward conversation.

Chris turned to Aodan, the grin still on his face, "Good afternoon to you too lad." He nodded to him.

"Ah, good afternoon, Sir!" Aodan greeted in return. Chris only rolled his eyes at the lad's formality. Chris shook his head and was about to lecture him that he should greet him by his name (again) but was interrupted by an excited snowman.

"This ones!" Olaf held up more than a couple of books that struck his fancy in his twig like arms. He turned to Elsa, "Is this alright?" He asked a bit worriedly, "Is this too much?" He may have been caught up in his own little shopping spree.

Elsa shook her head, her smile becoming a bit wider as she looked at the snowman. "It's just enough Olaf," She assured him.

Olaf gave a small 'whoop' and turned to present the books to Aodan, only to meet the torso of the new guest. He gave Chris a big smile and greeted him,"Hi! I'm Olaf!"

Chris nodded towards the snowman, "Hello, The name's Christian Anderson. But call me Chris." He added after a moment, "I'm also the owner of this little shop here, so, is that all you want?"

"Yup, Chris!" Olaf said cheerfully, "And I must say, this is a nifty place you got here!" He complimented the shop as he handed the books to be packed.

The older man let out a gruff laugh and gave the snowman a pat on the back, "Thanks, Olaf," He turned towards Elsa, "I'm assuming you're paying for the books, your Majesty?"

"Yes, I am," Elsa nodded.

He gestured for her to follow, "The cashiers is right this way," He turned to Aodan, "Here boy," He handed him the books. "You know what to do."

"Of course, Sir," Aodan quickly went to pack the books.

"That boy," Chris shook his head at Aodan's persistent formality, "Three months I've known him, still doesn't gave up on the 'Sir'."

"Yes, quite formal, though a bit endearing," Elsa agreed, her blue eyes trailing at Aodan a bit before giving the manager her full attention. "So, how much for the books, Chris?"

"Hm… about fifteen, your Majesty," He said. He accepted the payment as Aodan appeared with their purchases. "Ah, lad, just in time. I'm sure you can carry those books to her Majesty's place, right?" He gave Aodan a small discreet wink.

"Ah, no, it's quite alright!" Elsa disagreed; the thought of someone carrying it for was a bit embarrassing. She wasn't used to the "Royal Treatment" outside the castle. "I can quite manage on my own." Her eyes met Aodan's once again. The brief encounter still fresh in their minds quickly flashed, and she quickly turned her gaze as a small pink blush dusted across her pale lightly freckled cheeks. From the corner of her eye, she could see Aodan doing the same thing, a similar shade also on his face. Olaf saw the seen and something began loading in his mind.

"Ah, no it's alright your Majesty, I insist," Aodan argued a bit. "I don't mind at all." He gave her a small smile.

"Hey! That means we can show him around the castle!" Olaf said as cheerful smile began to make way in his face and black eyes began to glitter. "This will be _tons_ of fun!" The tons was emphasized.

"But, I'm assuming he may still have some work to do…?" She turned her questioning gaze to Chris.

"Ah, don't worry about it your Majesty," The black haired grey eyed man assured her, "I was about to close the shop earlier today, so it's quite alright." He seemed determined about this. Her eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously.

Sighing in defeat, she turned to Aodan, "Are you sure? I mean… I don't want to waste your time and all…" Her eyes look at him with a hint of shyness and embarrassment. "I don't want to be nuisance and all." She unconsciously bit her lip.

"It's quite fine, your Majesty," He smiled at her reassuringly, his own green eyes containing the same shyness and embarrassment. "You're not! And I won't be wasting my time at all."

"Alright," She turned to Chris, "Thank you for the books." She thanked as she, Olaf, and Aodan began to make way to the door.

"Yeah! Thanks Chris!" Olaf echoed, he waved his right hand enthusiastically.

"The pleasure's mine, your Majesty!" He laughed, eyes glittering in amusement, "And Aodan, make sure to treat those books carefully!"

"Will do, Sir!" Aodan smiled at his employer, ignorant of the sudden face palm the older man did.

"… One day, boy… One day, _you will greet me with my name and not by 'Sir'…_" 

* * *

AN: As for Elsa losing composure there, I kinda imagine her being embarrass sometimes in possibly awkward situations. Not all the time of course, but perhaps for sudden ones. Doing this sorta made me remember Anna! I remember a scene from the movie where they smelled chocolate AND THEY WERE SO ALIKE THAT TIME! Despite not being close for 13 years, they still resembled each other a bit in some of their characteristics. Plus, it's fun to write Elsa a bit awkward sometimes.

So, what do you guys think? Also, what do you think of Chris? Let me know your thoughts!

Later!


End file.
